Hit The Road Jack
|artist = (Charles Percy) |year = 1961 (Original) 2015 (Cover) |dlc = Classic October 22, 2015 (NOW) April 6, 2017 (JDU) Line Dance Version May 6, 2017 (JDU) May 18, 2017 (NOW) |difficulty = Medium (Classic/Line Dance Version) |effort = Low (Classic) Moderate (Line Dance) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 4 (Line Dance) |dg = / (Classic) / / (Line Dance Version) |alt = Line Dance Version |mode = Duet (Classic) Trio (Line Dance Version) |mc = (Classic on JDU 2017) (Line Dance on JDU 2017) |pc = / (Classic) / / (Line Dance) |gc = /Pink (Classic) Viking/Brownish Pink (Classic Beta) Dark Red/ / |lc = Maroon (Classic) Orange (Line Dance Version) |pictos = 62 (Classic) 68 (Line Dance Version) |dura = 2:04 (Classic) 1:58 (Line Dance) |nowc = HitTheRoad HitTheRoadALT (Line Dance Version) |audio = |perf = Classic Nazareth Gersant (P1) Shirley Domoison (P2) }} "Hit The Road Jack" by (covered in-game by Charles Percy) is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic 'P1' P1 is a chubby man with black hair, black mustache and black rimmed glasses. wearing a beige 1880's style jumpsuit pajamas with a brown shirt underneath, complete with a black bow tie. He also wears a pair of magenta socks, and a blue glove. 'P2' P2 'is a woman with black hair wearing a brown and magenta 1880s style night gown with a pink corset, along with magenta socks, and brown boots. She has a very light rose colored glove. hittheroad_coach_1_big.png|P1 hittheroad_coach_2_big.png|P2 Line Dance Version 'P1 P1 is a man. He wears a blue flannel shirt, a cowboy hat, and a pair of yellow pants, and a pair of dark brown shoes. 'P2' P2 is a brunette woman. She wears a cowboy hat, a pink dress, and a orange vest and a pair of brown boots. 'P3' P3 is also a man. He wears a brown colored cowboy hat, a red coat over a yellow shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. Hittheroadalt coach 1 big.png|P1 Hittheroadalt coach 2 big.png|P2 Hittheroadalt coach 3 big.png|P3 Background Classic Firstly, the title "Hit The Road Jack" appears in the style of a silent film. The routine takes place within a bedroom that is in a sepia-tone with static effects, similar to an old television set. Then, "The End" shows up. The whole routine is in a lower frame rate to give the feeling of an old film. Line Dance Version The background contains a village at night and there is some fire around it. There are also unplayable backup dancers copying the playable dancers. There is also some lights around the village. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: P1, lift your right leg and lift both arms as if to be attacked. P2, make a semicircle with both arms as if to say'' Stop!'' HTRJ GM P.png|All Gold Moves HTRJ GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Line Dance Version There are 4 Gold Moves in the Line Dance Version routine: Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4: 'Spread your arms quickly while lifting up your left leg when "What you say?" is heard. '''Gold Move 3: '''Touch your hat like a cowboy. HRJ1.png|Gold Move 1, 2 and 4 Jacklinegm124.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 ''in-game HRJ2.png|Gold Move 3 Jacklinegm3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests Original * Hurricane Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists Classic *The Swinging 60s *All Songs F-J Line Dance Version *Cowboy, Baby *Put a Lid on It *All Songs F-J Trivia General * At a total duration of only 2:04, this is the shortest song in Just Dance 2016. * The lead female vocals were done by Jane Child. * The artist name, Charles Percy, is a pseudonym combining the last and first names of Ray Charles and Percy Mayfield, the original song's singer and writer, respectively. * This is the only song on to be released in the 20th century and have an alternate routine. Classic *This song has the lowest amount of pictograms in the game: 62 (18 unique). * In the menu icon, cover and Coach Selection menu, P2's glove is brown instead of magenta. * The choreography has the slowest FPS (Frames Per Second) in Just Dance history. *In the Classic routine, the Gold Move pictogram has a beige outline. Line Dance * This is the second routine to feature a line dance as the alternate routine. It was preceded by Jailhouse Rock. ''It is followed by Old Town Road **However, this is the first Line Dance where the coaches are playable as individuals instead of all three at once. *Points are worth more in the Line Dance Version routine. Gallery Game Files HitTheRoad.png|''Hit The Road Jack HitTheRoadALT.png|''Hit The Road Jack'' (Line Dance Version) Hittheroad cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Hittheroadalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Line Dance Version) Hittheroadjack cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Hittheroadjackalt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Line Dance Version) Hittheroadjack banner bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Hittheroadjackalt banner bkg.png| menu banner (Line Dance Version) Hittheroadjack map bkg.png| map background (Classic) Hittheroadjackalt map bkg.png| map background (Line Dance Version) Hittheroad cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) Hittheroadalt cover@2x.jpg| cover (Line Dance Version) Hittheroadjack cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) Hittheroadjackalt cover 1024.png| cover (Line Dance Version) 263.png|P2 s avatar (Classic) Golden Hit the Road Jack.png|P1 golden avatar (Classic) Diamond Hit the Road Jack.png|P1 diamond avatar (Classic) HitTheAlt.png|P3 s avatar (Line Dance Version) 200300.png|P3 s golden avatar (Line Dance Version) 300300.png|P3 s diamond avatar (Line Dance Version) hit the road pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) hittheroadalt pictos atlas.png|Pictograms (Line Dance Version) HitTheRoad background.png|Background In-Game Screenshots Just Dance® 20172017-4-6-13-32-28.jpg|''Hit The Road Jack'' on the menu Just Dance® 20172017-4-6-13-32-33.jpg|Classic's loading screen Hittheroadalt load.png|Line Dance's loading screen Just Dance® 20172017-4-6-13-32-39.jpg|Classic's coach selection screen Hittheroadalt coachmenu.png|Line Dance's coach selection screen Hittheroad jd2018 menu.png|Classic routine on the menu Hittheroad jd2018 load.png|Classic's loading screen Hittheroad jd2018 coachmenu.png|Classic's coach selection screen Hittheroadalt jd2018 menu.png|Line Dance routine on the menu Hittheroadalt jd2018 load.png|Line Dance's loading screen Hittheroadalt jd2018 coachmenu.png|Line Dance's coach selection screen Hittheroad jd2019 menu.png|Classic routine on the menu Hittheroad jd2019 load.png|Classic's loading screen Hittheroad jd2019 coachmenu.png|Classic's coach selection screen Hittheroadalt jd2019 menu.png|Line Dance routine on the menu Hittheroadalt jd2019 load.png|Line Dance's loading screen Hittheroadalt jd2019 coachmenu.png|Line Dance's coach selection screen Hittheroadjack jd2016.png|Gameplay (Classic) Others jd2016 hittheroad conceptart.jpg|Classic concept art Captura de pantalla (14).png|Classic coaches Videos Official Audio Ray Charles - Hit The Road Jack (Original) Just Dance 2016 Soundtrack - Hit The Road Jack by Charles Percy Teasers Just Dance 2016 - Hit The Road Jack by Charles Percy - Official US Charles Percy - Hit The Road Jack Just Dance 2016 Gameplay preview Gameplays '''Classic Hit The Road Jack - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance Now ~~ Hit The Road Jack - 5 stars Hit The Road Jack - Just Dance 2017 Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - Hit The Road Jack by Charles Percy (PS Move) Hit The Road Jack - Just Dance 2019 'Line Dance Version' Hit The Road Jack (Alternate) - Charles Percy - Just Dance 2016 Hit The Road Jack (Line Dance) - Just Dance Now Hit The Road Jack (Line Dance Version) - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Hit The Road Jack - Alternate (Versão trenzinho) Hit The Road Jack (Line Dance) - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Just Dance 2016 NOGUI Hit The Road Jack Just Dance 2016 NOGUI Hit The Road Jack Line Dance References Site Navigation it:Hit The Road Jack Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Country Songs Category:Jazz Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Covered Category:Deceased Artists Category:Shirley Domoison Category:Nazareth Gersant Category:Cutscenes Category:Line Dance Routine Category:Songs by Jane Child Category:Songs by Steve Ouimette